It is proposed to investigate the antigenicity of chemically well defined synthetic oligopeptides of relatively low molecular weight derived from the immunogenic hapten-conjugates of the oligolysine series which was developed in part by the principal investigator. These peptides will be used for studies of the binding site of antibody made to the chemically defined homogeneous compounds.